


Infinity

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bendy is a sad boi, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gore, Ink, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Magic, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Inspired by Music, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: mon·ster/ˈmänstər/nounan imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening.“A monster that refused, sometimes, to behave like a monster. When a monster stopped behaving like a monster, did it stop being a monster? Did it become something else?”― Kristin Cashore, Graceling
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Original Female Character(s), "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii everybody!!!
> 
> SSSSSOOOOO You guys seemed to have enjoyed my last fanfic. I decided to write a little bit more.. angst. >:)
> 
> Several warnings!  
> -No smut.  
> -Cursing. Loooooottta cursing.  
> -Violence.  
> -Blood  
> -Gore  
> -Angst  
> -Anxiety  
> -Painful physical transformations  
> -SPOOKY SCARY BENDYMAN SENDS SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE.
> 
> Annnnd thats all I can think of.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49740053436/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_  
**― Rick Riordan, The Mark of Athena**

* * *

It was busy at the Ink Machine. More so than usual even for a Saturday.

Everyone was busy. You and Bendy worked the bar, while the Angel Twins and Sammy were busy weighting tables. Boris is up in the kitchen, spitting out as many meals as fast as he can. There's no time to rest, not when you've got 3 birthday celebrations in the house, 2 new divorcees, a collection of drunk college students _and_ your regular customers. The club was swamped, and you were at full capacity. You and Bendy were working the bar like crazy, but you occasionally had to step out from behind the bar to settle an altercation via energy manipulation or to help Sammy or the Angel Twins with waiting tables.

Bendy was proud of you for all the work you're doing tonight. _His beautiful fiance._

The crew had reacted well to the news, of course. The majority suspected Bendy had something up his sleeve for quite some time but no one was quite sure when he planned on actually doing it, or how he planned on doing it. You can also be sure that when Bendy told everyone of all the hints that he dropped, they stopped teasing him and starting teasing _you._ You hadn't been able to catch a break, but it's ok. It was nice to be able to see everyone so happy for once. The room was filled with nothing but good vibrations and it made you just want to dance all over the place!

But you couldn't do that, so you just settled on dancing your way to and from the bar.

You had just gotten done settling another altercation-- birthday girl was very drunk-- _and possibly a little tweaked out on something--_ and had gotten a little aggressive with one of her guests, so you just danced your happy ass right on over and pumped her full of positive energy. The beautiful thing about positive energy is that if someone is full of it, they can feel a little bit drunk. Sure, the person might be already drunk but if you put enough positive energy into someone they can go from being a sad drunk, or an angry drunk to a 'cmere-I-love-you-so-much-let-me-buy-you-another-round-cause-you're-so-fucking-beautiful' drunk.

Works every time.

Currently, you were on your way back to the bar, wiggling and swaying your hips to the beat. You could see Bendy watching you from the bar, chuckling as he cleans up a spill left behind from a very drunk customer. You twirl to the music that's currently bumping through the club's top-notch sound system. The bass and the treble make you just slink and roll your hips in a seductive manner, causing Bendy to loudly whistle from his place at the bar.

_"YYYYEEEEAAAAH baby! Swing that body my way!! WOO!!"_

You giggle at your fiance's loud outburst, and continue to do just that. However, his delight turns to horror when the unmistakable loud BANG of a gunshot is heard through the club. You immediately panic, and become overwhelmed from the HUGE wave of fear that rolls off the patrons as a result of the gunshot. Everyone LEAPS from their seats and tries to scatter for the exit, only to suddenly scramble TOWARDS the stage when a huge wave of masked humans come barreling in through the clubs entry way. Although you're body is overwhelmed with fear, you try to rush for Bendy, who has currently just vaulted over the bar, sending glasses and bottles flying to the floor in an attempt to get to you, because he knows you're going to get affected by the huge amounts of emotion in 2 seconds if he doesn't get his ass over there to calm you. He tries to run for you, screaming your name at the top of his lungs but...

The humans come right for you, grab you, and knock you out with a quick strong pistol whip to the head. Bendy watches in horror as your body suddenly slunks over, only to be picked up by one of the humans. They cackle, look at Bendy and just begin to laugh maniacally as they run out of the club, carrying you. Bendy, however, is not amused. His skin begins to ripple and bubble like it's boiling, ink running like rivers down his face and shoulders as his bones crack, snapping in and out of place as he lets out the most inhumane roar he's let out in a _long_ time. The cry startles the Angel Twins as well as Sammy-- they've heard Bendy roar back in the old days, but this one sounded _so_ much worse. This one sounds like it has the power to shatter bones, to break necks... and it sounds like Bendy's very soul had just been ripped out through his chest. Boris, having heard the roar comes bursting out of the kitchen, just in time to see Bendy LEAP towards the masked men, who scramble like the rats they are in an attempt to get out of the way. The one carrying you is long gone, but Bendy's too enraged to care. He just keeps trying to reach the front of the club, but he can't get there in time. The humans are gone.

Boris watches in horror as Bendy _nearly_ fully-transitions into his ink form in an attempt to get to the men that took you, only for his own instincts to kick in and realize he has to save the patrons who are clambering onto the stage in an attempt to save their own skins and get away from _Bendy_ now, whose anger has got a strong grip on him currently.

"BENDY." Boris shouts, hoping he's not going to regret this. Bendy whips his head around to look at Boris, who flinches but quickly spits out; "The patrons! The customers, get them out of here!"

Bendy growls, but realizes that Boris is right. He's never going to be able to catch up to the humans on foot. The customers also can't just be left there, shivering on stage. They have to go. He turns to the customers, and snarls; "SHOW'S OVER, GET THE FUCK OUT."

None of them have to be told twice. Many rush back to their seats to gather their belongings, taking their drinks with them as they rush out the front of the club while Bendy collapses to his knees in the middle of the floor as he tries to get a hold of himself. He sobs, angry hot tears running down his face and mixing with the ink that repeated runs down his face as he tries to force himself to soak up all the ink again in an attempt to calm himself. He looks like a sponge being rapidly squeezed, with the way his ink repeatedly oozes down his face and out of his skin, only for Bendy to force his skin to reabsorb it all via his ability to control ink. It's like what you would do when you have a snotty nose and no tissues; he just sucks it all back in to the best of his ability.

Soon the customers leave, and the crew cautiously approach Bendy, who is on his hands and knees on the floor in an ink puddle, sobbing maniacally as he tries to control himself without your help. Your presence had such a soothing effect on him because your aura was never too far from him. He was always in the same room as you were, and was always within the range of your aura, so any grievances he had were always quickly adjusted without either of you noticing. He had unknowingly become attuned to it's calming effect. Now that you're gone, he doesn't have that extra barrier to help keep his emotions in check. All those unchecked emotions that had once been soothed by your presence now _ached_ for your return. His entire body was literally calling out for you in agony, and his entire body was in pain as a result. He draws in a deep breath, and screams your name at the top of his lungs, pushing every last bit of rage out until he's wheezing on the floor.

Boris is the first to try and approach Bendy, who has curled himself into a fetal postion;

"Boss...?"

Bendy slowly lifts his head, looking up at Boris with tears in his eyes as ink slowly seeps down his face. He says nothing, he just tries to force himself up onto his hands and knees, shuddering as he tries not to hyperventilate. Managing to get up onto all fours, Bendy's lower lip trembles as he once again tries to hold everything in.

"Bendy..." Boris says softly in a sad, sympathetic tone.

Bendy sobs as another painful wave of emotion wracks through his body like a whip being cracked against his spine. Bendy nearly collapses into the ink puddle that surrounds him, but pulls himself up onto his hands and knees once more. Thank god he wore an ink-resistant suit today! Jesus Christ!! He tries to breathe through the pain, using the breathing technique you taught him to do when you go to the store together, and it helps, even if only a little. God, you haven't even been gone 5 minutes and he's already a wreck without you!

He has to get you back...

"I've got to get her back, Boris..." He whispers weakly before shaking his head and saying; "I can't live without her. I can't... I can't... that's my baby."

Boris is unable to say anything as he too begins to become overwhelmed with emotion. Tears fill his eyes and he hangs his head, letting a few tears fall as he tries to get a hold of his emotions.

"We'll get her back, Boss." Alice says in a reassuring tone as she comes up behind Boris to rest a reassuring hand on his back-- she knows how much you mean to Boris. You're like a sister to him. He may not be as attached to you as Bendy, but Boris still held a great and deep love for you. They all did.

"Maybe the cameras caught something?" Allison suggests, only for Alice to shake her head and say "No, they were wearing masks..."

"Maybe they dropped something out here?" Sammy interjects, sounding alarmingly clear-headed for once. "A calling card? A clue?"

"A clue.. A clue. Great thinking, Sammy! Look for one, everybody!!" Bendy declares, already looking around in the ink for one. Everyone begins to look around, and they don't really find much until--

"Boss!" Sammy cries out, pointing at the very edge of Bendy's ink puddle. Bendy follows Sammy's line of sight, and finds a cigarette butt. Bendy pinches it between his gloves fingers, and slowly raises it out of the ink puddle, ignoring the long string of ink that clings to it. He inspects it closely, taking personal note of the teeth indent at the end of the cigarette filter, and a faint, distant memory sparks behind his eyes. He recognizes this brand.

"Son of a **BITCH**." He growls viciously, quickly pulling himself to his feet and storming off to his office, tail whipping behind him angrily. "EVERYBODY. MY OFFICE, NOW. We got shit we need to do!"

"Boss? Boss! Wait up!" Boris says, chasing after Bendy while the rest of the crew slowly trails behind. "Boss! BENDY! Who is it?!?!"

"It's the god damn brotherhood!" Bendy snarls, swinging his door open so hard that the doorknob BANGS into the wall and leaves a dent.

Boris's eyes widen as he freezes in place, while the others murmur in confusion as they catch up. "Brotherhood? What brotherhood? Brotherhood of what?" Allison murmurs softly.

"THE brotherhood, Allison." Boris mutters solemnly, turning around to address the others just outside of Bendy's office. "The one that Bendy used to work for."

"Oh SHIT." Alice curses, as everyone else's eyes widen in horror. "The fuck they want with Batty?! I'll tear them apart and eat their HEARTS if they touch one little hair on her head!!!"

"Easy, my little cupcake." Boris says softly, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist to pull her closer to him. "You can't take them all on by yourself..."

She buries her face into his chest and sighs heavily. "I know." She murmurs. "But Batty means so much to me... to all of us. What if she d--"

" **SHE WON'T**." snarls Bendy from inside the office, causing Alice to curl further into Boris's arms and whimper fearfully at Bendy's white-hot rage. "Don't you even SAY that word. She WON'T. I refuse to even think it's a possibility!!" He growls defiantly.

Everyone gulps down their nerves as they all pile into the office. Sammy hangs out by the front door, while the twins sit down in the two seats across from Bendy. Boris-- probably the only one who is thinking rationally right now-- pours Bendy a glass of scotch using the glasses and private collection of alcohol in his office and slides the glass over to him across the large desk, hoping it'll calm him down. Bendy catches it, and raises it appreciatively in the air before throwing his head back and downing all the alcohol. Boris's eyes widen in shock when Bendy slides the glass back for more. Still, Boris fills it up and slides it back.

Bendy holds the cup between his hands, swirling the liquid around in it. He stares at the golden liquid, frowning deeply.

"At least you're not dripping ink anymore, m-my lord? Less mess to clean...?" Sammy offers hesitantly. The words make the Angel Twins cringe as soon as the words leave his mouth and brace themselves for the worst, because they know Bendy isn't going to take that comment kindly. Bad move, Sammy! Bad move!

"Shut up." Bendy growls, eyes snapping up from his drink to glare at the mask that Sammy constantly wears. "My fiance just got kidnapped by my former employers who are known murderers and gangbangers, I'll DRIP MY GOD DAMN INK EVERYWHERE I WANT TO!!" Bendy shouts as he stands up, turns, and promptly hurls the glass of scotch he had been holding straight at a wall, where it promptly shatters and sends glass shards flying everywhere, as well as it's liquid contents.

Sammy cringes at the loud cracking sound of the glass and stutters out; "Y-Yes sir, Sorry sir... I am a bad sheep, I am sorry. Foolish of me, sorry, sorry..."

Bendy stands there, chest heaving with each rage-filled breath as the ink once more returns as his temper grows. He closes his eyes and allows it to drip down his face and onto his shoulders for a minute as he tries to calm himself, before absorbing it all back into his body-- even through his clothes. Once all evidence of the ink has been removed, he flops back down into the chair, and spins back around to lean against it. He props his elbows up, and covers his face with his hands as he trembles with left over rage.

Boris holds his hands up in a calming motion and tries to reason with Bendy; "Bendy, come on... this isn't helping Batty. You need to calm down."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49744895297/in/dateposted/)

Bendy closes his eyes, presses his hands together and sighs heavily. "Boris..." He begins, opening his eyes to stare straight ahead as he tries but struggles to speak in the calmest voice he can manage. "This is the Brotherhood we're talking about. You don't know the kind of things they do, you don't WANT to know what kind of things they do. These are the same people that caused me to come home to that little shitty apartment all of us lived in, completely black, blue and purple from the amount of beatings they'd give me for not taking a job. They're the reason I'm covered in scars, they're the reason I almost DIED because they stabbed me in the chest and the blade just BARELY missed my heart and they STILL demanded I come in for work the next day to do a job when they found out I wasn't dead. Don't TELL me to be calm. Don't... just don't."

Boris frowns deeply at the shaky tone on Bendy's voice, and wrings his hands anxiously as he tries to think of something to say. Sammy paces by the door, unsure of what to do or say, while the Angel Twins glance nervously at each other and hold each other's hands as they try to calm their own nerves. Everyone is on edge, and can only watch as Bendy starts to get riled up again. Ink starts to flow down his face, causing him to growl and squeeze his eyes shut as he tries to pull it back into his body. With a sigh, he grabs a cigar from the cigar box off of his desk and lights it up. He takes a long drag of it, carelessly blowing the smoke in whichever direction.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49744254467/in/photostream/)

Boris sighs heavily. "Look, I know you're mad--"

 **"MAD?!"** Bendy shouts, almost snapping his neck with how fast he looks at Boris. "Boris, I'm **PISSED!** I'm **LIVID!** I'm more than mad, I'm **FURIOUS** because those little punks think they can just barge in here and grab my fiance!!! This is all my fault." Bendy says with a sigh as he leans back in his chair, rubbing a hand down his face. He puts a fist over his mouth, only to suddenly slam it back down onto the desk with a loud cry of "FUCK!"

Everyone flinches at the loud slam of Bendy's fist, but Boris takes a deep breath to gather his courage-- he hates seeing Bendy upset, but this wasn't helping you. They had to find you before something _really_ bad happens to you.

"Bendy, I don't see how this is your fault, but we have to find Batty. Maybe someone knows where she is? Is there anyone on the inside that you might still be on good terms with?"

Bendy scoffs and rolls his eyes. Of course this is his fault, he's the one that pissed them off! "Well, they're probably pissed off with-- wait.... someone on the inside...." Bendy says, pointing at Boris with his cigar before stuffing it into his mouth and holding it there with his lips as he immediately reaches for the phone and begins to dial a number. Boris is confused as to what Bendy is doing. Now isn't the time for phone calls!!

"Boss--"

"Shhh... I got an idea on how I can get my toots back." He mumbles as he dials the final number. He sets the phone on the desk, and presses the speaker button so he doesn't have to hold it up to his ear. "C'mon, Betty... pick up the phone...." He grumbles, bouncing his legs impatiently as he waits for the familiar click of the phone being picked up. As soon as he hears what sounds like static from the speaker, he snaps up in his seat and leans onto the desk. Everyone watches closely as Bendy takes a long puff of his cigar before saying; "Betty? You there?"

"Boop-Oop-a-Doop, bop! Hiya, Bendy! Long time no see! Or, talk, technically." Betty Boop giggles from the other side of the phone. 

Bendy chuckles softly. Yes, Betty Boop. THE Betty Boop. Bendy met her when he worked for the The Brotherhood. She sang --unwillingly\-- for one of the many bars they hung out at. She had to, because it was the only place that would hire toons, and they paid the best... Even though it wasn't very much, she at least had enough to survive. She and Bendy became good friends-- nothing more, as Bendy saw her more like a sister than anything else. "Still charming as ever, Betty." Bendy says. "Listen, I hate to ask but I have a huge favor I want to ask of you, but I need you to keep it between us. Do you still work for that slimy old brotherhood folk?"

"Gosh no! Not since you opened up ToonTown!! Though, I suspect this is for something bigger than just a favor. What's going on, Ben?" She asks, using the nickname she used to use for him when they worked together.

Bendy sighs heavily, pausing to take a long drag of his cigar, while the rest of the crew waits with bated breath. "They took my fiance. My girl, Betty. They took my girl..."

"Oh no!!!" Betty cries out, sounding genuinely upset at the news. "That's horrible!!! Oh dear, I'll help anyway I can but I'm not sure how..."

"I was hoping you'd been by any of their old haunts within the last... hour or so." Bendy growls softly. "They just took her, and I have no idea where they'd take her."

"Well... On my way to work tonight, I had to walk by one of their old bars-- the one that had to be closed down, what was it called, aahh...? Oh! _The Punch Bowl!_ I thought it strange but... the lights were on!"

"Oh really?" Bendy says, eyes lighting up with interest as he takes another drag of his cigar. The other crew members look at each other nervously-- they're worried about that look in his eyes... and for good reason.

"Yyyyooooou betcha! Be careful though, Bendy. There were a LOT of cars there. Honestly, it looked like the old gang was having a reunion!" She says with a worried tone.

"Pity, doesn't look like I was invited to the party... _guess I'll show up anyway."_ Bendy growls, darkly, as the ink dribbling along his scalp bubbles with rage. "...Alright, thanks Betty. When I get back to the club, I'll wire you some money for your help."

"Oh pish posh!" She declares. "You do no such thing! Just let me know you came back safe, alright?"

"Will do, Betty. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

Bendy hangs up the phone and immediately stands up from his chair. As he begins to roll up his sleeves, Boris immediately leaps off his place from the wall and tries to stop Bendy; "Wait, wait, wait! You can't do that! Didn't you hear what she said? They're having a reunion, Bendy! The entire crew is there!!! YOU'LL DIE!!" Boris shouts angrily, waving his arms all over the place as his fur stands up on end.

"And if I sit here and do nothing, _she'll_ die. What do you want me to do, call the police?!"

"YES!" Boris growls.

"They won't do shit!!!" Bendy shouts, his eyes flashing red. "WHERE WERE THEY WHEN THOSE FUCKWADS CUT ME OPEN?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE ANONYMOUS TIPS I GAVE THEM THAT THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ENTIRE FAMILIES, AND THE POLICE JUST IGNORED THEM?!?!?! They didn't do SHIT back then, and they won't do shit now!! I'm NOT going to just sit here and let my girl ROT in the basement of some dark run down building. If the god damn mold doesn't kill her, those bastards will!!! I've seen em do it before! I WON'T let it happen to her!!"

Boris flattens his ears and shrinks back, curling his large fluffy tail between his legs. He cowers underneath Bendy's angered gaze, and lets out a soft, fearful whimper. The whimper is enough to make Bendy immediately calm down. His hardened gaze softens, and he frowns as he realizes he scared Boris. "Boris, I'm sorry..." Bendy murmurs softly. Boris, however, whimpers once more and Bendy's frown deepens. Bendy can also feel Alice's angry eyes burning through the side of his head, so Bendy quickly tries to remedy the situation with something he knows will help;

"...Hug?" Bendy murmurs, offering his arms to Boris, who perks up IMMEDIATELY at the mention of a hug. Boris doesn't hesitate in swooping Bendy up off the floor, and squeezing him close to his chest with a happy hum as Bendy's legs dangle and flail. The air is forced from Bendy's lungs, and his spine cracks in several different places, and Bendy's tail goes completely straight as Boris continues to squeeze him tightly. "Boris. You're crushing me." Bendy coughs out, as Boris's tail just bangs into everything as he excitedly wags it. Eventually, Boris legs go of him, causing Bendy to crash to the floor. Although he is now feeling humiliated, Bendy swallows down his anger and sighs. "Feel better?"

"Yes!" Boris says, panting happily with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. "I feel loads better."

With a grunt, Bendy pries himself off of the floor and brushes off his suit. "Good. I'm gonna need to open up our old armory. Alice, you still got the keys?"

Alice's eyes widen. "Oh, so you're _pissed-pissed._ Okay! Yeah, I still got em. I carry them with me everywhere I go for situations where we might need to defend the club from a group or something... Here, take 'em." She says, reaching for her keys that dangle from her belt loop on her hip. Without looking, she unhooks the keys, quickly tosses them to Bendy, who effortlessly catches them. "Just give em back when you're done. They have my car keys attached, as well as the club keys and the apartment and--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and your BDSM box full of dildos that you use on Boris, _I get it._ You've got a bunch of keys, I can see that. Which one is the damn-- Oh, I see it. AAAAAAAAGH! Why is it PINK?!"

"I don't have a BDSM box, nor do I peg Boris!" She snarls, before sighing heavily. "I got bored and painted it with some nail polish that I don't use. Wanted to be able to recognize it in case we were in a rush."

"...That's a really good idea, actually. Ok, so... you guys just sit here-- feel free to watch cartoons or the news or something. I'm going to go load up." Bendy declares, as he rounds the side of the table and swaggers on out of the room, swinging the key-ring around his finger with a determined look in his eye.

"You're going alone, my lord?" Sammy asks, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he tries to follow Bendy out of the room. Bendy, however, shakes his head and places a hand on Sammy's chest to stop him from trailing after him. Turning his head, Bendy looks towards Sammy and smiles softly.

"Yes. I know what these guys fight like, and as much as I love you guys, you'd all just get in my way. I need you here. Ok? I'll call you when I get Batty back."

"Y-Yes, my lord. We'll be waiting." Sammy says, nervously. Bendy nods gently, and then keeps on moving. He goes further down the hall, all the way to the end-- he hadn't even shown you this part of the club yet. There's a pair of dark, metal double doors at the end of the hall, which Bendy walks right up to. There's a keypad on the right that requires a four digit code. He knows the password by heart. The code used to be the year that he escaped the studio with everyone but when you started working here, he changed it to your birthday. He later planned on changing it to the year that you two get married. He couldn't wait for that day-- just thinking about it gave him butterflies.

But he's getting distracted.

Bendy exhales slowly, trying to calm the ever-present rage beneath the surface. He can feel it-- the beast. It claws and scratches at the surface, angry that it's mate has been stolen away. It begs him to be let out, whining, whimpering.... _snarling._

"Not yet." He mutter softly to it, causing it to whine in complaint. "Not yet... but soon."

He types in your birth year, and waits patiently as a small keyhole flips open. Calmly, he inserts the hot-pink key into the lock and twists it. He holds it there for a moment, closely watching the metal doors as it's internal locks hiss and click. The gears and mechanics within it slowly begin to turn after being unused for so long. It's like they're slowly waking up after a long sleep. As the doors part, it's like they're welcoming him home. 

He wishes it was under better circumstances.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49744989531/in/dateposted/)

The doors open up to his person armory-- he's... _obviously_ stocked up over the years. He knows this room inside and out-- there's a lot more weapons in this building than most people think, and there's a lot more weapons in here than what's on display. As Bendy slowly strolls into the room, he looks around the room as he cracks his knuckles loudly. With one eyebrow raised, he walks further into the room and eventually slows to a stop when he reaches the center of the room. His hands find purchase on his hips and he mentally goes over everything in the room. Once he has a rough idea of what he wants, he sighs heavily and softly murmurs; 

"I'm coming baby... just hold on for a little while longer..."

Bendy immediately gets to work, stripping off his dress shirt and slipping off the suspender straps from his shoulders. He strides over to one of the drawers and pulls it out, pulling out a bulletproof vest-- one of the slim-fitting kind that fit underneath the clothes. He pulls it on over his head, and begins to strap himself in. He pulls back on his dress shirt, buttons it up, and tucks it back into his pants before pulling back on the suspender straps. When that's done, he pulls out a tactical shoulder harness from the same drawer, and suits up. This will allow him to hold a few more guns and a little bit of ammo while still allowing him to move around-- he needs to be quick with these guys. It's been a couple years, so the old dogs might have slowed down, but they might have gotten some fresh new blood since then and Bendy wants to be prepared. He walks over to the handguns, thinking they'll be easier to carry around-- less weight he'll have to worry about after all. He begins to stuff the harness with every bit of ammo he can fit, as well as several different guns. He doesn't know how many folks are there, but Betty did make it sound like there was a large party. Bendy wanted to make sure he spared no expense when it comes to your safety. He _had_ to get you home safe. Success is his only option, failure is not. 

Just as he's doing some last minute adjustments, Boris come storming into the room in a panic.

"BENDY!"

Bendy pops his head up with one eyebrow raised-- a silent inquiry to what's going on.

"You'll want to come see this.." Boris says, biting his lower lip nervously.

...Okay. _That_ didn't sound good.

Bendy follows Boris out of the armory at a hurried pace. Boris leads him right into the office, where the rest of the crew nervously surround the desk and look up at the TV. Bendy follows their line of sight, looking up the TV, and his eyes widen.

It's you, and you've got a gun held to your jaw. And who else is holding it?

His old boss, Hugo "The Bear" Berretta... smoking a familiar looking cigarette.

Hugo smirks right into the camera-- it's odd, it looks like Hugo hacked into one of the news network's mainframes and decided to broadcast whatever devious plan he had in mind for the entire world to see. Bendy bets that people all over New York are abuzz with this, tweeting and texting their friends to check what's going on TV. Bendy growls as Hugo smugly smirks into the camera as he digs the barrel of his desert eagle into your jawline, causing you to painfully whimper. Bendy's inner monster growls at the state of you-- you've got a split lip and a couple scrapes and bruises. Your wrists are bound, your fingers nervously twiddling your engagement ring as you try your best to keep calm. You look so tired, so exhausted and so low on energy, that Bendy is worried you're going to pass out on national television. Your hair is ruffled, and looks like you've been yanked around by it several times. Mascara runs down your cheeks, and your eyes are puffy, swollen and red... But Bendy notes a quiet determination in them. He can see it. It's there-- that determination to get out this alive. That's his girl!

Bendy growls, and very nearly lets his inner beast go right then and there at the sight of all your wounds, but the look in your eyes is what keeps him calm and allows him to rear back the monster within.

Not yet. Not yet.

"Hello, Bendy." Hugo coos as if he's talking to a child. "Can you hear me clearly? I do hope so, because I have some very specific instructions for you that I need you to follow... and you don't want to mess them up. It's just a simple thing. Just a little favor. You know, a job. Remember those? I'm sure you do. Listen, you see... I'm not too happy with the way you left all those years ago. You played hero and freed some very important people that I wanted dead. Cost me a lot of money, you did. Not only that, but you abandoned our beloved family right after! Took me _years_ to rebuild my empire after all the damage you did to it, but I'm back and I want a little revenge. So I kidnapped your beautiful, perky breasted fiance here. Nice ring on her by the way. Blue Nile Diamonds, is it? I recognize the handiwork. As always, you spare no expense..."

Hugo grins wickedly before leaning close to the camera, making you whimper as his other hand behind your back squeezes your wings. The pressure causes you to cry out in pain, as you are forced to bend at the waist and lean towards the camera with him. You look at the camera with pleading eyes, barely mouthing 'please, help me Bendy' in hopes that Bendy will see it. He hears you baby girl, loud and clear. Don't worry, he's coming.

"So here is the deal." Hugo begins. "You're going to come here to the Punch Bowl bar... and you're going to give in. You can fight your way to me, I don't mind... makes the game more fun for me. But when you get here to _me_ , because I know you will, you're going to get on your knees and you're going to apologize to poor ol' Hugo for pissing him off. 'Kay? Because if you don't..."

He clicks off the safety, and Bendy immediately snarls viciously as he tenses up, ink BOILING as it runs down his face.

"Then your little girl here is going to go to die.... See you soon."

The broadcast ends, and the screen changes to the faces of shocked newscasters who apparently had been watching the whole thing via their hacked TV screens. The newscaster scrambles to answer; "...We'll... we'll update as more comes in..."

Commercials run, and Bendy sneers up at the screen, trembling with rage before promptly tossing Alice her keys and storming out of the office.

Time to express some rage.

* * *

Bendy was honestly surprised that he hadn't gotten pulled over by the cops after how fast he sped down the roads to get to the bar at which you were being held. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to get to you, how badly he _needed_ to get to you. Hugo was not a man to be trifled with, even in his old age. The man is evil, pure hatred, pure violence all wrapped up into one stereotypical Italian mobster. His family ran the mafia/gang known as 'The Brotherhood' for generations, and Hugo had once upon a time been the family disappointment. The family always spoke about how Hugo would be too soft to run the 'family business' but as soon as Hugo got his first taste of violence after slaughtering the neighbors family pet at the tender age of 10, they knew he was ready.

Hugo Berretta was a foul-tempered, devious, and manipulative man, and Bendy couldn't fucking stand him. He reminded him so much of Joey Drew that he honestly wondered if they were distant relatives. He even had the slicked back hair and pencil-thin mustache that Joey did way back in the day. As far as his family was concerned, Hugo Berretta was the best mobster boss his family had seen in ages. In his prime, Berretta managed to become owner over of nearly 50% of the territories in New York. There wasn't anything he couldn't get his hands on for himself, or his clients. Weed? Crack? Meth? Cocaine? He had it all coming in and out of New York in the middle of the night via the shipyard worker's who were in his coin-purse. Prostitutes? He had one of every shape, size and skin color to satisfy his sick cravings. The guy was a creep, in every sense of the word. The reason he had been able to get away with it for so long was because he secretly had most of the police-work force in his pockets, which Bendy didn't figure out until the very end of his career as a hitman.

Bendy didn't want to work for Hugo, in every sense of the word. Even back then, everything about the supposedly suave looking gentleman just screamed 'sick-motherfucker' to him. Had he known better, he would've immediately turned down Hugo's offer to give him and the others a place to stay in exchange for work. But... Bendy had been desperate at the time, as he and the crew had _just_ escaped the studio and had everybody looking for them, because this was way before Bendy revealed himself to the general public. There had been rumors of black and white characters skulking around the abandoned studio, and people were looking to get their hands on them. Probably to sell them to the media or something for a fat stack of money.

Jerks.

Bendy got wise eventually, though. After earning enough money to break free from the metaphorical chains Hugo had slapped on him, he betrayed him one night by anonymously providing evidence of the corrupt policeman directly to the police chief's son, who had gotten suspicious about the charismatic appearance Hugo put on so often to hide his true nature. The Police Chief's son provided the evidence to his father, who had been OUTRAGED that there were two-timing scumbags on his force. Those fuckers got thrown into jail immediately. But Bendy wasn't done there! Oh no, he kept providing the chief with the means to take down Hugo Berretta from the inside out. He provided pictures, documents, and cases of drugs to him. He even secretly got camera footage of Hugo himself admitting some of his crimes as he was drunkenly bragging to the members of The Brotherhood about some of the stuff he did.

The Chief had the means to take him down, and boy did he! There was a huge stakeout, right there at the Punch Bowl. Hugo had sadly gotten away and went into hiding for many years, but his empire was definitely ruined. It was safe to walk the streets once more. When Bendy was sure he and the others was safe, he revealed himself to the public and to the police chief. The Police Chef took it a lot better than the media did, but Bendy supposes that's because he had long since proved which side he was really on. Bendy didn't like cops, but... he liked the Police Chief's dedication to justice. That was when Bendy started the revolution for cartoons, and created the Civil Rights Movement For Toons. The chief, as a thank you, made sure that any toons were respected and not violently persecuted by officers as they were by the rest of the world. Bendy helped open up ToonTown, and created his _own_ empire... one that wasn't corrupt, or dark and dirty.

But that's a story for another time.

Bendy pulls into the parking lot of the Punch Bowl, and is honestly not surprised to find the lot just SWARMING with news reporters, reporting live on scene as they give constant updates about the situation at hand. Apparently, Hugo didn't hack just one station. The reporters are just _barely_ being held back by the buzzing swarm of police officers-- Oh look, there's the Police Chief's son himself! Hah! This was going to be an awkward reunion. 

With a deep breath, Bendy climbs out of his car, and smooths down his suit. The noise of a car door slamming attracts the attention of the news reporters, who bum-rush Bendy upon seeing him. They ask questions, asking if he's here to take down Hugo himself, or if he's here to rejoin forces with him.

"Get the fuck outta my way! My god damn fiance is in there!" He snarls, cracking his tail like a whip to force the reporters and paparazzi to clear a path. Bendy stalks through, and heads right for the Police Chief, who has a grim expression on his face.

"Long time no see, Bendy." Replies Fred, the Police Chief's son who has now taken over the role of his father as Chief.

"I'm getting that a lot tonight. Fred, as much as I respect you, I'm gonna be blunt; I think you know what I'm here for so let's skip the chit-chat. Let me in, I gotta get my girl." Bendy says, raising an eyebrow that dares him to deny his demand.

"Bendy, it's too dangerous."

Bendy narrows his eyes dangerously thin. He doesn't have time to dawdle, and this was not a request he was making. "I know that. Look, he wants me. Ok? Not that I don't trust _you,_ but..."

"You don't trust my men, I know. I understand and while I don't agree with it, I don't hold it against you. You tried to tell us for the longest time what was going on right under our noses and we just ignored you. I'm sorry about that."

"Then let me in."

"With no vest? I don't think so." Fred scoffs, 

Bendy levels him with an unimpressed look that says 'Do I look that fucking stupid to you?' as he tugs the collar of his dress shirt down, revealing his bulletproof vest. "I came prepared. Fred, I don't want to do this. You're one of the few humans I respect, but I _will_ mow your ass like grass to get to my girl." Bendy says, shamelessly making an open statement to the Police Chief who just chuckles, because he knows that Bendy means it.

"Love makes you do crazy shit, doesn't it?" Fred asks while shaking his head in disbelief. "Jeez..."

"She's worth it." Bendy says with finality without blinking.

Fred stares at him for a moment longer, his ginger hair shining underneath the lamp post lights as he crosses his arms over his chest. He sighs heavily, and shrugs "...Alright. Let him through, boys!"

The officers allow Bendy to swoop under the 'Caution!' tape, and cross to the other side. Bendy ignores the way the news reporters scream for him and ask questions, and tries to focus on Fred who is giving him a peculiar look as if he has something on his mind... Bendy mentally braces himself for it.

"How armed are you?" Fred asks.

"I could take out everyone here and still have time to do the electric slide and the charleston before moseying on in." Bendy says, without even blinking.

"Jesus Christ... !" Fred murmurs in shock as his eyes widen. "What, do you have an armory at home!?"

"I do, actually." Bendy deadpans, as he takes the time to make sure everything is loaded and ready to go. "Everything in it has a permit and is legally owned. I'll even let you check over some drinks. My girl is the best bartender in this god damn city and she can make a drink that will knock your socks off."

Fred snorts. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You will. I'm going in." Bendy says as he begins to move towards the door.

"Wait!" Fred cries out, chasing after him.

Bendy pauses, and looks over his shoulder to stare expectingly at him. "Yes?"

"...How far do you plan on going?"

"...There's a reason I have a lot of ammo, Fred." Bendy says as he drops his voice a couple octaves to help prove his point.

"So you don't plan on leaving any survivors?"

"Not really, no." Bendy says with very blunt honesty. "I don't trust any of them alive. They're all better dead. Every single one of them."

"Ain't that the god damn truth." Fred sighs. "Well uh... then you should know that even if you take the first shot, we won't persecute you. Ok? So if you're gonna shoot, then shoot to kill. Pump a few bullets in them after they hit the floor just incase you need to want to be sure they don't get back up again."

"Good to know. Anything else?" Bendy asks, anxious to get inside as soon as possible.

"Just that he is currently live-streaming everything that goes on in there for the entire world to see."

"....Excuse me?" Bendy says with wide eyes and angry furrowed eyebrows. 

"There are cameras all over the place in there. He wants everyone to watch him 'take you down' apparently. Hacked all of the news stations here in New York. That satellite on top is armored, and we've tried to shoot it down. Won't budge."

"I'll find the off switch after I rescue my girl. I gotta go. Like. Now, Fred."

"I know, I know... be careful!"

"Well I damn sure didn't plan on dying, so yeah. I'll be careful." Bendy snorts, as he turns around and strolls right up to the worn down double-doors. He takes a deep breath, and then walks right on inside.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49747033433/in/dateposted/)

There is a loud song playing in the background. Bendy snorts and shakes his head softly, knowing Hugo probably played this song to irritate or tease him or simply to rile him up. Jokes on him though, Bendy likes this song and finds it to be empowering. Fuck you, Hugo! You ugly, swollen, overgrown WART! Bendy cautiously walks deeper into the bar, away from the safety of the shadows and into the flickering neon lights from come from the bar. As Bendy walks further into the room, he takes note of the many (probably stolen) professional cameras that are heavily duct tape to the walls. All have a little flashing red light coming from them, meaning Fred had been correct when he told Bendy that Hugo really was planning on live streaming everything.... and because humans are sick, twisted creatures that often times have a morbid sense of curiosity, MILLIONS of people are probably tuning in the watch what goes down... probably with a little can of soda pop and a big ol box of popcorn, the sick fucks.

Bendy walks further into room, narrowed eyes flicking from side to side as he takes in his surroundings, making mental notes of where people could be hiding... the giant glowing bar, being the big one. As we walks, the loose floorboards creak underneath his feet but that's not what makes him go very still. He crouches low to the ground, gun aimed towards the far left of the bar. He swore he just saw someone's head just barely graze over the top, and aims his gun right for it.

As soon as he sees a flash of curly blonde hair, he fires, and blood splatters everywhere.

"HE'S HERE!" Someone shouts.

8 gunmen pop up from behind the bar, all dual-wielding pistols. Bendy's eyes widen in shock, as he wasn't expecting that many to pop up immediately. He rolls to the side, flipping over a table in the process to use for some extra protection as he mentally prepares. The 8 gunmen, angry that one of their brethren has fallen, begin to waste their bullets on trying to fire through the thick table Bendy is currently using as a barrier. Bendy's breathing increases in speed as adrenaline floods his body as he tries to force himself to focus. He knew it was going to be a party up in here, but he didn't expect to be in a fight with 8 versus 1. His brows furrow together angrily as he tries to focus but he has great difficulty doing so, because he's starting to become overwhelmed with negative thoughts. Will he make it to you in time? Will he make it at all? If he dies, what will Hugo do to you? He's scared, he's anxious, he's--

...Wait. What's that coming through the floorboards?

Bendy's eyes narrow, only to widen in shock when he sees a faint white energy creeping through the cracks in the floorboards. Hesitantly, he reaches out and touches it, and smiles in recognition when the white light bends and wraps around his fingers. He recognizes that energy! _It's yours!_ It's weak, but at least it's there! He realizes what this means-- it's your way of comforting him. To let him know that you're right there, that he's so close, and that you're waiting for him. The energy is just a small dose, but it helps improve his mood. He braces his back against the barrier, and takes a few, slow and calming deep breaths. With your energy in his system, it feels like you're right beside him, breathing along with him to help him come down from a panic attack.

**♫♪ Killer for hire, soldier of fortune...  
Gotta walk through fire for what's important...  
And the warrior's blood through your veins is coursing!  
Killer for hire, Soldier of fortune...**

**The whole world's watching every move!  
Take your shot, don't act a fool!  
All you've got and all you'll ever need...! ♫♪**

Bendy's eyes snap open, and he rolls out from behind the barrier, spins around, draws a second gun of his own, and begins to fire down the line of gunmen. Bendy uses the music as a mental booster, and works on focusing all his aggression through the gun as he fires down the line, killing most, if not all of them. 3 of the gunmen, however, get smart and duck under his fire before quickly vaulting over the bar to try and approach him while he's busy with the others that were also able to just barely dodge his bullets. 

**♫♪... Is one bullet in the chamber!  
Breathe easy, take your aim boy!  
Ain't nobody gonna save you!  
So what you gonna do?  
** **All eyes on you!**

 **One bullet in the chamber!  
Breathe easy, take your aim boy!  
Ain't nobody gonna save you!  
So what you gonna do?  
** **ALL EYES ON YOU! ♫♪**

Bendy kills the other gunmen just in time to duck under the flying fist of one of the three gangster's that approached him.

"Woah! Watch the face!" Bendy says, before shoving the barrel of his gun into the guy's crotch and firing. After reloading, Bendy pops back up on his feet, and pistol whips one guy hard enough to send him stumbling back a bit, which gives him enough time to then spin around and shoot the third gunman in the face. The bullet flies through the air with remarkable speed, and Bendy internally cringes when he hears the wet crunch of bones and brains being splattered as the bullet hits the poor bastard right in between the eyes.

"Oops. Sorry." Bendy says definitely NOT feeling sorry. Bendy sighs heavily, and places his hands on his hips as he thinks he's killed all of the gunmen. He is surprised, however, by one of them who managed to sneak up on him. He get's punched in the lower part of the spine, causing Bendy to hiss in pain. But that hiss of pain quickly turns into a growl of anger as Bendy spins around so fast that the deadly pointed tip of his tail slashes the guy right across the throat! The gangbanger falls to his knees, hands clutching at his bleeding throat as he gurgles and chokes on his own blood. He stares up at Bendy with wide shocked eyes, and opens his mouth to speak, but blood just falls from his lips instead of whatever words he intended to speak. Disgusted, Bendy raises his foot and presses it into the guy's forehead, using it to knock the guy onto his back where he then dies.

**♫♪ Do or die, you're a mercenary.  
One of a kind, that's your burden to carry.  
Go and make 'em proud, do what's necessary!  
Oh no! Do or die, you're a mercenary... ♫♪**

Bendy stands there, chest heaving as he tries to mentally remember the floor plan. He needs to get to the basement as soon as possible. He'd dig through the floorboards to get to you, but he needs to make sure that all the gunmen in here are taken out so that there aren't any unpleasant surprises. He's mentally mapping everything out when he hears Hugo laugh, and then you _scream _bloody murder unlike ever before.

#  **"AAAAAAGH!!"**

**♫♪ Now The whole world's watching every move!  
Take your shot, don't act a fool!  
All you've got and all you'll ever need...!**

**... Is one bullet in the chamber!  
Breathe easy, take your aim boy!  
Ain't nobody gonna save you!  
So what you gonna do?  
All eyes on you! **

**One bullet in the chamber!  
Breathe easy, take your aim boy!  
Ain't nobody gonna save you!  
So what you gonna do?  
ALL EYES ON YOU! ♫♪**

Bendy's head pops up, and his eyes only widen in fear as you continue to scream and wail, while Hugo just cackles darkly at whatever pain he just put you through. He can feel the beast inside of him, clawing and scratching, growling angrily at the sound of you in agony, and this time when it roars and demands to be let out... _and this time, Bendy allows it._

Bendy hunches over, grunting in pain as his body goes through a massive series of changes. His cloudy aura quickly forms and Ink ERUPTS from his body, bursting out of him like a hundred year old volcano that has been building and building until it finally pops, splattering ink all around him until it covers the entire floor, the walls, the ceiling and the furniture. Ink drips down his forehead and shoulders, covering his entire body until he's just a blobby, shapeless mess. But inside that blobby mess, Bendy is going through his own form of metamorphosis. Bones snap and pop repeatedly in and out of place as his body restructures itself. His muscles stretch along with him, making him look leaner, and less stocky. He grows from his original height of 6 ft 3 inches tall and SHOOTS up to a STAGGERING even height of 8, almost 9 feet.

Bendy bursts from the inky cocoon like sac he was in, and lets out a bone-shaking roar that frightens everyone in the entire building. _Even you._

**♫♪ Now The whole world's watching every move!  
Still your heart, so much to prove!  
Fight for all the things that you believe in!**

**Now The whole world's watching every move!  
Take your shot, don't act a fool!  
All you've got and all you'll ever need...!  
** **Is one bullet in the chamber... ♫♪**

Bendy flies behind the bar and slips into the trap door that leads to the basement. He quickly sprints down the steps, just a huge mass of swirling ink as his ink-cloud aura is currently in full effect. The gangsters, try as they might, attempt to stay at a distance, trying to take Bendy down with bullets but they have no effect. Bendy doesn't even dodge them, the thick ink coating his body just absorbs the bullets and dissolves them into nothingness. Eventually they catch on that nothing they can do is going to put a dent in Bendy, and give on on trying to kill him. Instead, they try to save their own skins and get the hell out of dodge, but Bendy grabs them by the throats when they try to run by. He squeezes his giant fists around their throats, crushing their vocal chords before the pressure of his hands causes their heads to detach from their bodies and pop off like rockets shooting into the sky. 

**...** **Is one bullet in the chamber!!  
Breathe easy, take your aim boy!!  
Ain't nobody gonna save you!  
So what you gonna do?!  
All eyes on you! **

**One bullet in the chamber!  
Breathe easy, take your aim boy!  
Ain't nobody gonna save you!  
So what you gonna do?  
ALL EYES ON YOU! ♫♪**

Bendy tosses the decapitated bodies aside, often using them to send a fleeing gang member crashing into the ground so he can storm over and crush them beneath his feet like the roaches they are. He grabs everyone he can find, storming into every single room, snatching people up off the ground and lifting them up into the air so he can break their backs without hesitation. He doesn't care that he's being live-streamed at this point for the world to see, he's ANGRY because his mate, his fiance, the LIGHT of his LIFE has been hurt.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49744261247/in/dateposted/)

After literally snapping the final gangster in half, he stomps his way through the basement until he comes to a pair of bolted reinforced metal doors. Bendy snarls viciously from the other side-- he can smell your blood in the air, seeping from behind the door and it only further enrages him. More ink pours from his body as his temper increases tenfold. He reaches for the doors, and rips them off their hinges. He bends at the waist so he can duck under the door frame and walk inside. Bendy looks around the room and tries to find you-- he can hear you whimpering but he can't see you.

"B-Bendy... !" 

Bendy turns his head and finally spots you, only to roar angrily at the sight of you. You're bound to the wall, helplessly tugging on a thick, heavy metal chain that's attached to a metal collar around your neck. You look exhausted, the deep bags under your eyes only exaggerated by your bruised cheeks. Not only is one of your wings dislocated now, but you have much more cuts and scrapes on you than when he saw you last.... IS THAT A GOD DAMN KNIFE STICKING OUT OF YOUR LEG???? Oooooh, Bendy can't WAIT to get his hands on Hugo!! 

Speaking of that bastard, he currently has a gun aimed to your head. 

"Hello, Bendy. Looking more monstrous than usual." He says smoothly, looking like the epitome of calm. But Bendy knows better than that. There is a silent rage behind those eyes-- he hadn't expected Bendy to come here so quickly. He had thought his men would be able to at least hurt him, but he had been completely wrong. Things weren't working out as he had planned and this made him _mad._

Bendy growls threateningly and snarls out; " **You shut the fuck up**."

Hugo raises an eyebrow and cocks his gun. "I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do." He says with a devious smirk, to which Bendy scowls at from behind the ink that covers his face... because he's right. Currently, he can't do anything. Not with that gun pressed to your temple. Bendy looks away from the gun look into your eyes. He's amazed at how calm you look. You look exhausted, and mildly frightened of course. But even still, that same quiet determination from before is in your eyes. Then, you do something really stupid. 

You shoot a huge bolt of positive energy at him. 

Bendy's body accepts it, but exchange of energy upsets Hugo, because all he knows is that when Bendy absorbed that white light of yours, Bendy got stronger. He doesn't like that, so he smacks you across the face as punishment. You cry out in pain, and Bendy roars and steps forward to try and protect you, But Hugo once more pushes the barrel of his gun deeper into your skin.

"Don't. Come any closer." He says to Bendy, who stands there snarling. "I'll do it. You know I will."

Your fiance just growls lowly at Hugo, but stays back none the less.

"Good dog." Hugo says. His grey eyes look Bendy up and down before they narrow slightly. "You've let yourself go, now haven't you? Oh wait, I'm sorry... this is the more bestial and.. _depraved_ side of you, isn't it?" He finishes, before using his hand to raise a lit cigarette to his mouth. He takes a long drag before looking over at you to exhale the smoke directly into your face, causing you to cough and then groan painfully. Bendy grimaces at the pained moan that leaves your lips, and wants nothing more than to leap across the room and tear Hugo up. But he can't.

He's stuck.

"So what's it like? Knowing you've broken your no-kill rule."

"Never had a no-kill rule for thugs that deserve it." Bendy growls with a shake of his head.

"Some of them might have had families, you know. Children that they need to support. Pregnant wives... but now those people will starve. Because of you." Hugo says with a wicked smile, taking pleasure in the way Bendy visibly falters. Your eyes widen in shock as you feel Bendy's resolve crumble slightly. To distract Hugo, you turn your head and spit out some of your blood onto the pant leg of his white suit. Hugo feels the splatter against his leg, snarls viciously, and reaches down to grab a fistful of your hair. He yanks on it, forcing your head to tilt back as he snarls at you; "Believe it or not, I have been pleasant with you so far. You will avoid being a heated little BITCH, or else I'll REALLY get angry... and you don't want to make me angry." 

Hugo roughly shoves your head down, causing your neck to painfully crack. He pays no mind to the way you whimper, and continues to talk to Bendy;

"Big Boss of ToonTown eh? Impressive... You must have learned some old tricks from the big bear himself. Tell me, do you... move drugs like you used to for me?"

"No, I don't! I'm NOTHING like you." Bendy snarls.

"Really? You might not do that now for _your_ people, but when you were part of _my family,_ you did. Maybe you didn't sell heroine to Bugs Bunny or Mickey Mouse, but you definitely sold it to some of my boys that you just killed.... whose families are now going to struggle because of you, might I _cheerfully_ remind you."

Bendy frowns. "It's... It's not my fault." He says before resolving to repeat himself with a much more determined tone; "It's NOT my fault. YOU'RE the one that put them on the front line... and their families are only struggling because you MAKE them struggle. I've watched you force-feed drugs to pregnant prostitutes to make them miscarry, and then continue to feed their addiction when they become addicted. I'M not responsible, YOU are. If anything I just released them from the misery YOU caused them."

Hugo growls softly, angry that Bendy found a loophole out of that... but he quickly smiles as another devious little thought comes to mind; "Ok. Perhaps. But you're still not innocent. You're no hero. You've still murdered, and therefore you're still a monster."

"I did it to protect my fiance." Bendy says as calmly as he can manage to.

"Mmm, yes. Your pretty pretty little fiance here. Pretty, pretty, pretty. She's gorgeous. Nice body, nice tits and ass. She's beautiful! ...But you don't deserve her, you know."

Bendy visibly cringes, and Hugo smiles. _He's found a nerve, and now he's going to gnaw on that nerve like a hungry dog._

"Shut the fuck up. She loves me." Bendy hisses angrily. You move to rapidly nod your head, but Hugo yanks on your hair to keep you still, causing you to yelp in pain. Hugo guides your head back, using your hair like a leash as he forces you to look up into Bendy's eyes.

"See those eyes, Bendy?" Hugo murmurs, as he motions to them with the barrel of his gun while never taking his gaze off of Bendy. "You don't deserve those eyes. You don't deserve to fall asleep to that body every single night, you don't deserve to kiss her. She could do so much better than you. You! A cartoon with anger issues! HAH!!! She deserves a REAL man... don't you think?" Hugo purrs deviously, as Bendy whimpers softly.

"Shut... shut up." Bendy growls weakly, as his body slouches.

"Your marriage would never last. I can see it now; one day she forgets to do the dishes or cooks your meal wrong. You get mad... and you choke the life out of her."

"NO!" Bendy shouts, angrily pointing a trembling finger at him. "I would NEVER harm her!"

But Hugo just smiles and ignores him, and continues to speak; "You'd get mad, and you'd wrap your hands around her little neck, and squeeze those giant fingers around her neck until she turns blue. She'd beg you to stop, but you'd be too angry to listen.... like you did to one of my boys, once."

"It was an accident..." Bendy whimpers. "I didn't mean to..."

"Aaah, but Johnny didn't know that, now did he? It was your first case with a partner. Poor bastard almost died! Couldn't speak for the rest of his life because you crushed his vocal chords."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" Bendy screams, as tears fill his eyes. Hugo's dirty smile just widens at the presence of them. He tilts his head and watches as Bendy falls to his knees, and struggles not to cry as his ink forms a giant puddle around him. You open your mouth to speak, to reassure him that he's a wonderful person, but Hugo speaks before you can;

"You're nothing but a Monster, Bendy. That's what you have been, and it's what you always will be. You can try to clean up your past as much as you want-- open up a new city, a safe place to live that people can come to... But that will never change what you are. You are a _monster._ You've ALWAYS been a monster, and that's how you'll _always_ be. You can change your future, but you can't change the past. You've murdered before. Maybe never an innocent person, but you've murdered before. And now the ENTIRE world knows what you are!! A MONSTER!" He cackles. Bendy becomes overwhelmed with emotion, covers his face with his giant hands, and violently sob into them. Hugo smirks and takes leisurely strolls away from you and over to Bendy, now that his aura has faded in his emotionally weakened state. He gently places a hand on top of his head and tenderly strokes it. Then, he offers one final sentence;

"I can offer you solace. I can offer you peace. Just change back into your less monstrous form, and I can give you the peace you deserve... If you do, I'll let your fiance go free, swear on my nonna's grave. Your life... for hers. It's the one thing that could redeem a monster, after all."

Bendy, honest to god, considers it... With a sharp, shuddery inhale of breath, he opens his mouth to speak and--

#  **"NO!!"**

Bendy snaps his head up, staring at you wide-eyed, as you nearly choke yourself on the metal collar, in an attempt to pry yourself from the wall to get as close to him as possible. You shake your head as tears rapidly fill your eyes and begin to rush down your bruised cheeks, and collapse back against the wall with a tired puff of breath. You sit there, panting heavily as your entire body is beaten, and completely spent. Still, you draw in a shaky breath and speak your truth;

"If you're a monster" You gasp, exhausted from your wounds. You inhale sharply and tiredly shake your head as you continue; "Then you're the most beautiful monster I've ever seen."

Bendy lets out a soft gasp at your words and the honest glimmer of hope in your eyes, while Hugo stares at you in utter shock. He thought he had beaten you senseless-- how are you still able to move around, much less SPEAK?! This is MADNESS!!

"If you're a monster, than you're the monster I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be able to sit in our apartment, snuggled up in front of the fire. I want to be there to help you feed the mourning doves that live in our attic! I want to be there beside you when we have to help Boris pop the question to Alice because he'll be too scared to do it himself! I want you to be beside me in the grocery store when I have to buy more ice cream because you and Boris ate it all! I want you there with me for the rest of my birthdays, I want to be there for the rest of YOUR birthdays! I want to have cute little demon babies with you one day, and maybe I'm psychotic to the rest of the world for saying this but I don't want fucking anyone else, god damn it, **I WANT YOU**!" You sob loudly, emphasizing by beating your bound fists against the floor as tears just _gush_ down your cheeks.

Bendy stares at you, teary-eyed and crying in shock as you just _pour_ your heart out on national television for all to see. He watches as you sniffle and continue on to explain in a softer voice; "I don't care that you used to be a hitman. You never killed your targets, and HE'S the one that punished you for doing that. HE'S the one that took advantage of a poor, scared lost soul in a big, new world that had never been given the opportunity to properly understand. You've never been a 'monster', Bendy! You're just misunderstood! _Take that from your honeybee!"_

Bendy smiles widely, and you smile just as brightly in return. You offer one final piece of advice; "Now kick his ass for your sugar mama... _and let's go home!"_

Hugo finally snaps out of shock and tries to aim the gun to shoot you in the head, but Bendy's large hand smacks it out of his grip, sending it sliding across the concrete floor. Hugo dumbly watches it slide away, only to turn around in shock. Bendy slowly rises up off the floor, raising his hands into the air as he spreads his arms wide as the ink puddle expands and begins to raise up in the air, swirling around his giant form as he wills it to. His inky cloud-like aura returns once more, thicker than ever as a renewed strength flows through his veins. He slowly turns his head to glare at Hugo from behind the ink.

"...Let it begin." He says, before forcing all the ink to rush towards Hugo and pull him in like a crashing wave of the ocean that beats against the shore, only to draw itself back into the deep. The thick, congealed ink surrounds Hugo, and drags him across the concrete room towards Bendy, who stands there completely and 100% focused on making Hugo suffer.

"LET ME GO!" Hugo demands. "I ORDER YOU LET ME GO!!!"

Bendy forces the ink to sit him upright, turn him around so he forced to stare Bendy in the eye. The ink holds him in place as Bendy bends at the waist and lean really closely to Hugo. Once he's face-level with Hugo, he grins wickedly at him and smiles wickedly while saying; _"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do."_

Hugo lets out a blood curdling scream as Bendy inserts his fingers into Hugo's mouth. His left hand grips Hugo's upper jaw, while his right hand grips Hugo's lower jaw as he screams wildly for mercy. His screams only get worse as Bendy gradually forces his jaws in the opposite directions. Hugo squirms wildly against the thick, heavy ink that weighs him down, trying desperately to free himself from the excruciating pain of having his muscles literally ripped apart and his jaw snapped out of alignment. However, Bendy is especially strong in this form, and with minimal effort, is eventually able to literally rip him apart, right down the center of his body. He quickly flings the floppy, scraggly pieces of Hugo's corpse into a corner where there are no cameras. Bendy tiredly looks into the camera and says in a last minute attempt to be cheeky; "That's all, folks!" 

You snort at his sick sense of humor, and watch as Bendy shakily wobbles over to you, and collapses beside you onto the floor with an 'oof'. He uses the last of his strength to free you by ripping apart your wrist bindings and by taking a hold of the metal collar around your neck and snapping it in half. As soon as you are free from it's confinement, you weakly collapse against Bendy's chest, who quickly wraps his arms around you. You pay no mind to the bloodied hand prints his hands leave on you, or the way the thick ink that covers his body sticks to you and clings to your hair, as you just begin to sob in relief into his chest. Bendy closes his eyes, and finally begins to calm down now that you're back in his arms. He grunts softly, and you move to pull away but he just brings you back towards his chest.

"Don't move. I'm changing back. I need you here to help me through it. Please." He pants tiredly.

Silently, you nod and are forced to listen to Bendy's bones snap back into their usual places. Ink gushes and gurgles as it drips down and almost completely covers his face. He growls in pain as his muscles squeeze and contract, his entire body painfully shrinking back down to his regular stocky build and size. His height goes back down to 6 ft 3, and when he slumps over for a minute, you're terrified that hes dead. However, he sits back up straight with a choked gasp and immediately moves to grab handfuls of semi-hardened, gloppy blobs of ink and fling them off of his face. Though you are in pain, you immediately move to help him, grabbing as much as your tiny hands will allow. You toss them aside, and soon his bruised face is exposed. He gasps for air, and quickly begins to pant heavily, nearly being suffocated by his own ink. After several large heaves of breathe, he finally has enough energy to try and force his body to reabsorb the leftover ink. His tired, red eyes find yours and he tightens his arms back around you and holds you close to his chest.

"Thank god your safe." He weakly pants. "Thank god.... Thank god.."

"I'm here. I'm here... thanks to you."

You move to wrap your arms around him, but openly cringe when you tweak your arm the wrong way and cause your dislocated wing to twitch. Bendy notices your discomfort and frowns. He shakes his head and hisses as he inspects your wing, cringing when he realizes that it's jutting out really badly. It's fixable, but... it's gonna hurt. "Your wing is dislocated." He softly murmurs, as he moves his head around and tries to inspect it as closely as possible without moving or hurting you.

"What an astute observation." You deadpan, causing Bendy to chuckle deeply as you snuggle yourself against his clothed chest. He didn't care that everyone in the world was likely peeping in on your snug-fest and watching you snuggle him in his half-torn suit, he was just happy that you were here and you were _alive._

"I could pop it back into place, but--" He offers, only for you to suddenly interrupt him;

"Do it."

Bendy's eyes widen at your quick response. "You sure? It's going to hurt like a sonofabitch."

"I'd rather have you do it than some slimy doctor. The only doctor that's going to touch me is to stitch me up after getting this damn knife out of my leg."

He sighs softly. "Okay. Wrap your arms around me, baby." 

You do as he asks, hugging your body as close to his as possible to give him as much arm space as you can. He reaches around your form and gently caresses the joint that is causing your wing to protrude so heavily. You twinge in pain as his fingers just barely graze it, and he cringes softly. With a hiss, he shakes his head and mentally prepares himself for this. God, this was gonna suck.

"Take a deep breath for me, baby girl."

"Am I gonna scream?"

"Probably."

"Ooooh YAAAAY." You say sarcastically, causing Bendy to chuckle at your 'enthusiasm'. He sighs, and warns you; "Deep breath. Ok?"

You take a deep breath, squeeze your eyes shut, and brace yourself.... and Bendy quickly forces your joint back into place.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH. JESUS-- GREAT FLAMING BALLS OF FURY, THAT HURT!"

Bendy snorts violently, and shakes his head. "I had entirely expected you to actually scream."

"I'm a tough cookie. Sort of. I'm hard on the outside, but... no, that's a lie. I'm a soft squishy, half-melted peanut butter cookie."

"Mmm, my favorite." Bendy chuckles softly. The both of you suddenly look up when you hear rapid footsteps and a loud cry of "GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE! FIND THEM!"

"Oop." Calls Bendy. "Here comes the booty brigade. AYY! GINGERSNAP! WE'RE DOWN HERE!!!"

Fred, the police chief audibly snorts at the nickname, and quickly tries to find you and Bendy. There are a few horrified gasps that you and Bendy can hear, as well as a few officers retching and gagging at Bendy's... uh... well. Handiwork.

"Sorry!" Bendy cringes with a weak chuckle, finding sick amusement in their reactions.

"Ugh. Gross. It's like a horror movie in here!!!" Fred calls. 

"Ain't it though?" You reply. "And this is why you don't piss of my future hubby! HEAR THAT EVERYBODY BACK AT HOME!?!?! I will NOT be like Princess Peach and be kidnapped at every twist and turn! This is NOT fucking Super Mario!!!" You cry, pointing dramatically at one of the cameras. Bendy snorts at your annoyance and has to bury his face into the crook of your neck to hide his snickers. It isn't long before Fred finds you, his face pale after having seen the carnage that Bendy created in his heated rage. He pointedly avoids looking at Hugo's corpse in the corner and quickly approaches you both, sighing a heavy relief when he sees the both of you are relatively alright. "Okay... let's get you two to the hospital. You've earned it!"

* * *

You were pretty doped up on pain killers, but were relatively bright and alert. The only problem was that your legs were all wobbly, so Bendy pretty much had to carry you everywhere... not that this was an issue for the either of you, it gave you a reason to stay as close to him as possible, and it gave him a reason to keep you close and under his watchful eye. The doctors had been informed of your situation personally by Police Chief Fred, and were informed _not_ to separate the two of you for any reason. The doctors quickly agreed, especially after learning what Bendy did to Hugo when he tried to hurt you. 

The doctors cared for the both you, and gave you all kinds of medicine to numb the pain of being bruised. while Bendy refused to take anything other than some simple Tylenol.

Stubborn mule.

When it came time to remove that knife in your leg, you had announced to the doctor that you wouldn't let him touch you unless Bendy held you, which was fine with him. He held you and spoke sweet words of comfort to you while they carefully removed the knife, stopped the bleeding and stitched up your wound. The gash wasn't too deep, nor did it hit any major arteries, veins, nerves, or tendons. The doctors said it was actually in the perfect spot-- all you needed was a simple stitch up, some pain meds, and you could go home.

When you and Bendy arrive home, everyone is already waiting out front of the club, anxiously pacing back and forth. They had watched Bendy's entire escapade on the telly, has were quite eager to tear into him for being so foolish. But you wouldn't allow it. With a hard look, you shut everyone up with fiery glare that could put Alice's to shame, and politely reminded everyone that he saved your life, and should be praised as a hero, NOT as a villain. They stopped, and began to try and make sure the both of you were alright by asking a bunch of questions. How did you two feel, is Bendy okay after his transformation, are you mentally scarred, etc. Bendy had explained to them that he could answer their questions in a more detailed manner in the morning, but that generally, yes, the two of you were alright. Tired, beaten and bruised, but alright.

They allowed the two of you to retreat to your apartment upstairs, but only after everyone gave the both of you big hugs. Boris's giant 7 ft tall ass self was SO happy to see the both of you, and hugged you so tightly that you were worried your stitches were going to pop. Thankfully, they didn't.

Bendy carries you through the door frame of the apartment and.... straight for the bathroom? That's odd.

"Baby?" You ask in a soft, curious tone. "What's going on?"

"You're joining me for an ink bath."

"Baby, it's like.. 6 in the morning. I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"After the ink bath, you can. It's important to me... Please, it'll help." He says with a determined tone as he stares down into your exhausted eyes.

You want to argue, but... maybe he has a point. He did say it helped his scars... and you honestly didn't want to have a giant scar on your leg. Plus, your wings kind of ached. After thinking on it some more, you decide to concede and give into his demands. "...Ok. We can. But for the LOVE of GOD, do NOT forget the towels. I can NOT clean up both of our gold and black little footsie prints." You say with a tired giggle.

"Already on it, baby." He says, using his tail to grab a pair of fluffy towels from the hallway closet that he carries you past. After arriving at the bathroom, he gently strips you down and sets you into the tub, and sets the towels aside on the bathroom counter for later. Then, he turns on the bathroom CD player, and pops in one of your favorite albums; Jaymes Young's album 'Feel Something'. Bendy turns on the tub faucet, and golden ink begins to fill up the tub. As Bendy begins to strip himself out of everything-- the harness, his torn up clothes and his bulletproof vest which is somehow undamaged despite his crazy transformation-- his tail slides over to the CD player, fast forwards to track '12', and presses 'play.'

**♫♪ Baby this love, I'll never let it die.  
Can't be touched by no one, I'd like to see 'em try.  
I'm a madman for your touch,  
Girl, I've lost control...  
I'm gonna make this last forever,  
Don't tell me it's impossible. ♫♪**

Bendy carefully climbs into the tub with you, and settles down beside you as the warm golden ink begins to fill the basin. The both of you sigh as it begins to steadily rise, and Bendy takes the opportunity to wrap his arm around you while you snuggle closer into his embrace. Laying your head on his chest, you sigh happily. When the ink touches your skin, you're surprised at not only it's warmth, but the texture of it. It's not as gloppy as most inks feel. In fact, it feels like... heavy water, almost? It's hard to describe. It's not as thick as regular ink is, but it's not thin or as fluid as water is when it's in motion. It's nice.

"The texture..." You sleepily begin. "It feels weird. Nice, but weird."

"You'll get used to it." Bendy says reassuringly as his tail comes out of the ink to turn off the faucet once the ink has reached a comfortable depth. "It's a little weird at first, but it gets better overtime."

"Mmmm." You hum softly in reply.

 **♫♪ Cause I love you for infinity...  
I love you for infinity...  
Cause I love you for infinity...  
I love you for infinity... ♫♪  
  
**"So how should this affect me?" You quietly ask, your voice reverberating within the room despite your attempts to speak softly. Bendy chuckles at the way your face scrunches in irritation, as you become annoyed with how the room makes your voice echo. Gosh, it makes you sound like you're screaming... an exaggeration, obviously, but you DO still sound loud.

"It should soothe your wings, as well as the joints. By the end of the bath, you should be able to move them freely again. As for your leg, it's gonna take a couple baths to help it heal fully but if we keep on top of it, you shouldn't have a scar afterwards." Bendy says, as he slowly reaches a hand up to lovingly scratch your scalp. You groan appreciatively, causing Bendy to smile softly and purr to show his approval. He chuckles softly, and asks; "Does that feel nice?"

"Ohhh yes. It does. It feels soooo good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby doll." He gently responds.

**♫♪ Oh darling, my soul... you know it aches for yours.  
And you've been filling this hole since you were born.  
Ohh, Cause you're the reason I believe in fate,  
You're my paradise...  
I'll do anything to be your love,  
Or be your sacrifice.**

**Cause I love you for infinity...  
I love you for infinity...  
Cause I love you for infinity...  
I love you for infinity... ♫♪**

Bendy smiles softly as the music echos within the apartment bathroom, bouncing off the dark cherry painted walls. 

"The lyrics are oddly fitting." He murmurs softly as he angles his head to stare down at you.

"How so?" You ask, tilting your head back to look up into his eyes.

"I was ready to die for you today." Bendy whispers in a barely audible tone. "When you were taken, my entire body cried out for you. I missed you _so much,_ that it actually physically hurt to be away from you." 

"I know." You reply, sounding oddly soft. The quiet tone in your voice alarms Bendy a bit, and he almost moves to sit up to make sure you're alright, but chooses to stay in his position when you nuzzle your cheek into his chest and purr softly.

"You knew?" Bendy asks, quirking an eyebrow as his tail reaches out of the ink to caress your cheek, leaving a small golden streak behind. "How?"

"I could feel it. I think my soul, or my aura, whichever you prefer to call it, as become attached to yours. When you went out of my range, I could _feel_ my energy actively trying to find yours... even in my state of unconsciousness. I could see it in my mind's eye; bright, white light trying to reach out and touch your sparkling golden hues. It was so beautiful... it hurt so much to watch it fade the farther I was carried from it..."

"Gold?" Bendy asks, widening his eyes a bit in shock. "It was gold...?"

"Gold." You confirm with a nod. "The color of your energy is gold. At least that is how it appeared to me."

"Strange... you know... there... used to be these messages that your grandfather wrote on the studio walls, when we were all trapped in it... he used gold ink that had to be seen through a special tool. He never said where he got it from... in fact, he said he could never remember writing any of them, even though I watched him write a couple messages.... I dunno. I find it odd that the man who created me _just so happened_ to use gold ink to write messages he claims to have no memory of, and I _just so happen_ to have a gold soul. It's odd... Whatever. I'm sure it's nothing."

You shrug softly. "Grandfather was a mysterious man. He left his house to my dad. Perhaps I could convince him to take us there one day."

"That would be nice. I'd like to look around... see if we can't find some answers. I get the strange feeling that he left some clues for us to find." 

"Me too, baby." You say softly as you go back to snuggling him. "Me too."

**♫♪ Meet me at the bottom of the ocean...  
Where the time is frozen...  
Where all the universe is open...  
Love isn't random, we are chosen.  
And we could wear the same crown...  
Keep slowing your heart down...  
We are the gods, now.**

**Cause I love you for infinity...  
I love you for infinity...  
Cause I love you for infinity...  
I love you for infinity... ♫♪**

As the song comes to a close, Bendy nuzzles his face into your hair on the top of your head and deeply inhales your natural scent. "I love you."

"And I love you." You gently reply. The both of you sit there silently, before Bendy starts to nibble on his lower lip in thought. The quiet becomes too much for his anxious mind and he tries to spit out an apology for not rescuing you sooner; "I'm sorry about--"

"Don't." You reply softly, your hand coming up to caress his cheek as you look back up at your adoring fiance once more "You have no reason to apologize to me. For anything that happened."

"But I didn't keep my promise to Henry to keep you safe.. to take care of you..." Bendy says as his eyes soften sorrowfully.

"But you did. I'm not dead, am I?"

"Well, no but..." Bendy says, trailing off.

"Then you didn't break your promise." You reply as you close your eyes, and lean up to press your lips against his. Bendy's eyes flutter shut and he sighs into the kiss, his hand moving to gently caress the back of your head.

...Maybe things would be alright, after all.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!  
> How y'all doing? 👀  
> Do you hate me? I hope not.
> 
> WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK!? I'm anxious about this one, but I think you guys will enjoy it!  
> It took a lot of time and thinking to write this, but I think I did okay...  
> Let me know what you guys thought about it! Tell me about your favorite line or your favorite scene. How did it make you feel?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! They are my addiction! :D  
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
